Luna Maximoff (Scopatore)
(paternal grandmother) *Alain Delacour (maternal grandfather) *Apolline Delacour (maternal grandmother) *Pietro Maximoff (father) *Fleur Maximoff (mother) *Donatello Maximoff (brother) *Vittoria Maximoff (sister) *Marco Maximoff (uncle) *Stella Maximoff (cousin) *Mateo Maximoff (uncle) *Gabrielle Maximoff (aunt) *Crystalia Maximoff II (cousin) *Natalia Maximoff (cousin) *Wanda Maximoff (aunt) *Santino Maximoff (cousin) *Fedor Krum (uncle) *Marya Krum (aunt) *Daniel Krum (cousin) *Franka Krum (cousin)|boggart = Acromantula|wand = 9⅔, Larch, Veela hair core|patronus = Unicorn}}Luna Maria Maximoff (born 9 April 1999) was a Veela witch and eldest child of Pietro and Fleur Maximoff (née Delacour). She was the elder sister of Donatello and Vittoria Maximoff and the goddaughter of Mateo and Gabrielle Maximoff. She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from 2010 to 2017 and excelled in her studies, becoming First Girl in her seventh year and one of the most popular students in the school. Luna's popularity and love of attention got to her head by the time Vittoria began attending Beauxbatons, leading her to neglect and nearly ruin her relationship with her sister. She did, however, learn a hard lesson; she was grounded for an entire summer by her father and faced the deterioration of her relationship with her sibling. Vittoria eventually forgave Luna, but their relationship would never become as close as it once was. Luna graduated in 2017 at the top of her class. Biography Early life (1999 - 2010) Luna Maria Maximoff was born to Pietro and Fleur Maximoff on 9 April 1999. Her father was a famous half-blood from Southern Italy; he was the first Triwizard Tournament victor in centuries and the foremost expert on the subject of Muggle Studies in Europe. Her mother, Fleur, was a French Veela, runologist and Triwizard Champion from the prominent Delacour wizarding family; she was the daughter of former French Minister for Magic Alain Delacour and Veela fashion model Apolline Delacour. Luna's godparents, Mateo and Gabrielle Maximoff, are her father's step-brother and mother's sister respectively. Luna was raised with her two younger siblings, Donatello and Vittoria, in Maximoff Manor on the island of Montegona, located off the coast of Naples. Montegona was a private island purchased to her father after his victory in the Triwizard Tournament. In addition to her family, Luna also grew up with her uncle and aunt; Mateo and Gabrielle, who also lived in the manor and had two children of their own; Crystalia and Natalia. Luna's parents enjoyed a happy marriage and she maintained a close relationship with her siblings; she was idolized by Vittoria, and although they got into arguments from time to time, she and Donatello were among the best of friends. At her father's insistence, Luna was raised with adequate knowledge of both the Muggle and magical worlds. Although raised in a magical household, Luna attended a Muggle primary school and was routinely taken to Muggle locations in addition to magical ones when her family went on vacation; for example, Luna and her family were taken to Disneyland, a theme park in Muggle America, in the summer of 2006. Luna's early magical education was taken care of by her parents, who taught them everything required to attend wizarding school. When Luna turned eleven, her parents gave her a decision between attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the school where her mother graduated from, and the New Alexandrian School of Enlightenment, where her father had graduated from. Luna chose Beauxbatons, and although her father was a little disappointed, she enjoyed overwhelming support from him in her decision. Relationships Family Luna's relationship with her family is exceptionally strong. Although she adores her father, Luna has always bonded better with her mother, Fleur. Their personalities are much more similar. A close relationship existed between Luna and her youngest sibling Vittoria, but Luna's demeanor towards her when Vittoria began attending Beauxbatons would shatter that bond. Her and Donatello have a close but competitive relationship, with teasing and pranks being routinely committed on both sides. Alessandro Andolini Alessandro Andolini is a family friend and distant cousin of Luna's. Alessandro was a wizard who was home-schooled by his parents; the two have known each other since they were children because of their families' close relationship and the frequent visits to and from Canada. The pair were inseparable friends during their times together as children but as the visits between the families became more infrequent and Luna routinely spent much of her free vacation time with her friends in France. The two wouldn't truly spend time together until Alessandro and his uncle (who is the same age) were able to study for a semester at Beauxbatons. There she would welcome him initially but his popularity with her friends made her feel insecure and she became quite jealous and snappy with him, which contrasted deeply with her growing romantic feelings for him. Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna Maximoff, Luna